The broken blossom new
by sakuraflower15
Summary: rewritten Why did that bitch do this i did nothing wrong. They were my friends and my family I trust them. And they do this belive that slut over me. Fuck them and that village. they can all burn hell. YOU GO OUTER inner where the hell have you been.sorry outer but i left to the darkest part of you mind cuz i thought you didn't
1. Chapter 1

blossom the broken in the beging the introw **I'm rewriting all of my stories** \

_**I DO NOT OR WILL I EVER OWN NARUTO I CAN WISH BUT I DO NOT O NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SPELLING CUZ IM A VERY BAD SPELLER.**_

This is my story on how konoha thought they broken there cherry blossom

Why did that bitch do this i did nothing wrong. They were my friends and my family I trust them. And they do this believe that slut over me. Fuck them and that village. they can all burn in the firey pits of hell. **YOU GO OUTER **_inner where the hell have you_ been.**sorry outer but I left to the darkest part of your mind because I thought you didn't want or need me. **_**inner sakura said with a sad smile and glassly glowing green eyes.**__ No your right inner I thought i didn't need you. but i was wrong i need and want you back you're the best part of me. __**YEAH I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN.**__ After all we are the only thing we have now let's go. inner as long as i'm still alive my heart beats in this chest i'm going to burn this village to the ground this village will never rise again. __**right now let's get stonge.**_

that was 2 years ago I've grown and got a lot stronger over the last 2 years. I'm 18 now a s-rank criminal. I still have my cotton candy pink hair much long it now goes down to my waist. my big green eyes never lost that innocent look unfortunately. Maybe not it does help on mission they never see it coming they all look at me like a easy praye. I'm more curvy now in all the right places. I have big boobs not to sound to self confident i think everyone is beautiful. But in the end i'm very pretty that what all the man say anyways not that I sleep with them **YES THAT'S RIGHT WE STILL HAVE OUR VCARD **inner you're giving me a headache and i'm proud i'm still have mine. anyways back to the story before i kill them. But after i kill them or if they make me mad i make them watch as i tattoo a blood cherry blossoms petals on there backs.

It how I leave my mark.

I'm on my way to rain country I have to keep moving. A Lot of people would like to see me dead never stay in a place for to long. I still hate Konoha with a passion I'm still getting stronger every day i have unlock a lot of block off memories with the help of inner that the leaf tried to keep from me but thanks to inner i know now. I'm from a very strong clean of female fighter. female because l-o-o-g ago my clan was strong before but got even stronger because the god of death and evil. Was lock inside a young girl because of this my clan was favorite of the gods and i'm the lost princess the demon was pass down. But they didn't like have talking people or a **demon** in there head so they reject their inner aka demon and never able to use it power. But i was different in more ways than one first off I'm the **only **one in my clan to have** pink **hair and green eyes most of the people in my clan as blood red like inner hair or silver, they can really have jet black hair only the person holding the demon has red eyes like inner or gray but look at me now. huh i was the only one in my clan after the leaf attack the old farts though my can was too strong and thought my people would turn on them.

But really in truth my clan was very loyal they were just scared. my mother was 2 when this happed my late mother told me this before they took her aways and killed her i was 5 then. when we get mad or we expect our inner we turn or if our inner take over our bodies when i transform i have pink all most whites hair with glowing green eyes that would but the taild best to shame. inner told me when we killed the old farts all of this god i love her so .

THE next chapter will have the akatsuki in it.


	2. Chapter 2

charter 2 broken blossom _Time skip of two days In rain _

LAYSHA

_Oh my kami it been so long since i had a hot bath and a nice warm bed al-_ **SHUT THE HELL UP OUTER you know why we can't take the streets. **I _know i'm just tired of running so much. And all of those damn ninja hunters_. **Then maybe you should've just stayed in the leaf.**

"..."

"..."

**sakura say something. **_No i'm not talking to you_ said sakura pushing inner away sakura neld down on her knees but her hand flat on to the earth flat texter. her had turned green/pink with chark. ( sakura chark is pink/blue/green-ish inner chark is a fire red) thank you great earth for helping me on my journey. sakura said in the most softs voice. in return the earth made a unreal sound

**SA-KU-RA im so sorry inner said with anime tears running down her face. **i just roll my eyes i got up off the ground start to walk to the nesters village ignoring inner protest. **sakura are you crazy there could be ninja hunter in there. And the fucken akatsuki could be running around in there we are in their home base. **inner i need some new close a hot bath and plus no hunter would be stupid enough to walk in there and I haven't done anything to get on there bad i'm on there side now they have no reason to attack us.**whatever we got at least 2-3 days to we get to the nearest village ** i knew you still love me.

_Two hours befor sakura and inner got to rain _

Have you seen a young woman with long pink hair with green eyes.** A man with long black hair tied at the base of his neck and red eyes said in a very deep voice **_n-n-no i-i hav-e se-en any wo-man with pi- _the man spit up some blood**. I if I find out that any of you lied or tell anyone about this **he had a smirk on his handsome face** you will all die. come on kisama-san woh itachi i never seen you get to work up what up. **said a big muscular blue shark looking man to his partner. He just ignored the handsome blue man a disappeared into a big red cloud of smoke the shark man soon he too followed.

Back with sakura P.O.V.

Somethings not right **what do you mean ** we are in rain **and **shut up and let me finish

the villager are scary shit less of us what up with that **maybe people findlay see how power we are ha ha ha evil laugh **no that not it **damn it outer always got to ruin my fun. **whatever. **well why you was bitching I did a chakra swip I did find small traces of a very power full chark but it was not enough to tell if we knew them. **wow inner I wouldn't know what to do with myself without you **DIE**. Why I was just chatting it up with inner I didn't see a very young man staring at me. YEAH I'M a great missing ninja

The young man P.O.V

_Thats the woman that freak was talking about wow she is very beautiful I wonder what he wants with someone so innocent. Maybe I should tell her but if I do he meant find out and kill me. I jumped up when Something soft touch me on my burnt arm . _don't worry im a medic ninja _then her hand start to turned green with some pink mix in it then my burnt arm turned green I was scared at first but it didn't hurt any more It felt nice_. _befor I could get lost in the feeling it was gone a soon as it came she started to walk away I gently grab her arm and _ thank you very much for healing me _my voice got light and i could no longer hear myself i was lost in her big innocent eyes _there was this man with long black hair with red eyes and another guy or fish I don't know but they were here about two hours ago they were looking for you_ with that said I jump onto the trailer and yelled a goodbye and hit it down the road going to the next village that was miles away from here _

Sakura P.O.V

SHIT SHIT SHIT **WHAT THE HELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE. THEY COULD BE STILL IN THE AREA. **_damn it I should've listened I use inner chark to make us go faster than any ninja should go I had to get the hell out of rain damn it there are no more frosted_ _around here I had to stop and think where the hell I should go_. Umm miss I hope you're not trying to leave the village are you?

_I narrowed my eyes at the old man _why shouldn't I leave the village. I Was just a the edge of the village border I unconsciously start to grab my axs/hammer that can only be held by me

"it just that it a big storm coming now our god has been blocking most of the stoma but the barrier going to break soon but it still very dangerous for someone so young to be out in this weather I have a inn just a few blocks from here. **sakura we should stay till morning if what he says is and the young man from earlier said is true. We will not make it in a fight in the rain trust me sakura it will not end well **_You're right. _ok I followed the old man back to the end. **this could be a trap **_I know what to do I will just have to stay up all night. _**No you need your energy even if I take control your body needs to be in shape you know this.**_ then what should I do I can't fall asleep so they can kill me in my sleep_**. I will keep watch over you why you sleep but if they do try anything the board is right there. **hai yeah it looks like it's going to be pretty bad thank you we should go before it starts 


	3. Chapter 3

(_**present time till walking to the inn**_)

_Inner why is that we all ways the one that hiding we have power lets use it I haven't killed in so long I don't even remember. _**sakura we are the devil in angles closes. **_I don't get it _**we appear to be fragile, innocent we could do know wrong but turn your back or let your guard down we attack we show own true form when the time is right. Get it now **_I guess but im tire- _um miss we are here come lets go in. when we got to _our room I really like jump into the shower o how I missed you oh clean one. Inner just rolled her eyes after take a month long shower there was a knock on the door. I was still in my towel but I grab a weapon I open the door and my jaw drop in front of the door was a mouth watering food it was so much food the old man gave it to me on the house I said my thanks shut the door I eat all of the food I was so full I thought I was going to explode before I went to bed I remember that I have very high sense of smell and hearing. Because of inner my more demon said animal like. I smelled the air the old men was telling the truth there was a storm coming it was all in the air. That was my last thought before I was in the bed falling asleep._

**Inner P.O.V. **

_**Sakura fell asleep knowing she was safe I'm happy that I finally found my hime I was never accepted by her mother grandmother and so on they hate me because I was a demon that they steal away. They should be happy that I didn't kill every last one of them and just end the curs. But that in the past I have my hime I will be with her for ever even when she has kids I will still be with her I will end it with her she is different from her family besides her pink hair not even her mother father grandmother anyone in her family had her traids and fucken green eyes were did that come from but I love this I don't have to remember all of those other bastard **__**I will not fail her as she will not fail me. I will not let her fall like her family she will live on and I should till her soon she is a immortal also her lover or mate. **_

_**Akatsuki hind out**_

Leander-sama we have not found her we_**- ITACHI FAILURE IS NOT A OPPENSON WE NEED HER. SHE IS VERY POWER FULL SHE WILL BE A GREAT ESSENCE TO THE AKATSI SHE IS ALSO VERY SKILLED IN MEDICAL SHE CAN HEAL YOUR EYES.- PAIN FISHNET HIS LIttle SPEECH. **_

_**HAI LEADER- SAMA - **_ITACHi AND KISAME SAID AT THE SAME TIME

Zetsu did you find anything on her**.**

_Yes leader when Itachi-san and _**fish face- **_I mean kisame-san were in the village we got a message from the earth say- _

_Zetsu call a group meeting we will continue on a later time- said pein leader of the group. _

_(Time skip A the meeting )_

All of you we'll head out a look for sakura haruno she is very powerful so do not screw this up we need her. I will not tolerate faille. Leader-sama this the girl that killed sasiori-no danna. shut it fag doll said sasori who is now human to deidara. **silence **she will be joining the group as the medic and will go on missions when she as gandi our trust. And not run away. Leader finest up.

Why in the hell would we want a weak pink head bitch as owner medic she won't last 5 minutes I sa- ***slap* **what the fuck kakuzu you money fucking bastard why you hit me. Shut up before I rip you apart

this is her info she is a missing ninja from the kohana she is a s-class criminal she has long cherry blossom long hair big green eyes. She is also not above killing anything in her path she skilled at combat using any weapon effectively such as her great hammer and her sword. she has unhuman stealth and very smart and can get out of almost any problem But she is very hot headed but is calm in most situations do not let her innocent look fool you she killed many clans and ninja strong ninja this will not be a walk in the park. The last place she was seen was in the frost she could be on her way to the village not too far for the frost check the frost and the village you are to go after the storm past also some things about her past that one of our spy found out (what happened in the first chap). **dismiss **Said leader-sama

(akatsuki aka for short)

In the dead of night the aka are now entering into the village not too far for the inn sakura is staying at. after coming empty searching the frost for a half and hour and hearing hidan bitch all night. they decide they would rest in a nearby inn


	4. Chapter 4

_(Present time) _

They start to search all over the town some check the back alleys (Deidara,Hidan and Tobi) the more smart ones check the inns. **where the fuck is the bitch we been looking for her all damn night when I get my hand on her I'm going to sacrifice her to the great Jashin-Sama. Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. **Shut up dumb ass we are not killing her. The oh so reasonable Kisame said.

Fuck you fish-face the-Jashin lover said

By now Kisame was fucking hated it. He pulled out his samehada ready to spill the blood of the immortal man

Both of you stop after we check this last two inns than we will head back to the base and finishes this tomorrow. Itachi said

Inner Sakura P.O.V

_**Damn it why didn't I feel them early I'm guess because Sakura-hime sleep whatever the reason is we need to get out damn it if I wake her she going to take control and try fight them shit. **_

_**I started to get up Sakura being the ninja she is feels her self moving wakes up ready to fight **__what going on inner why are we up? __** "sakura shut up and listen"**_

"I start to move again pulling up her tight back short short and blood red skirt and are black shirt on**. ok outer the akatsuki are looking for us**__**there are 7 **

**chark signatures coming this way **_wh-_**didn't I just say shut up and listen to me. **

"_..."_

"_..."_

**Sorry Sakura but this is serious **_**I said why I but on our sword and ax/hammer on our back**_**. the Akatsuki they don't know where we are. **_do you know who they are _**yes I know most of them Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, SASORI. I don't recognize the other 4 (madara is tobi)**

_oh shit Sasori is still alive damn it ok inner what the plan _**wow outer I thought you would be going crazy.**_ I know this is very bad and it know time to be playing around it life or death now let go before they know where we are at you take control for a while but any slip ups and I'm taking over or till we start to fight but I trust you._** damn I forgot how she is when she is on a mission or about to make a kill damn the leaf really did do something right they made a strong ninja I thought as I jump out of the window sparding my long black angel wings.**

_Inner what the hell they'll see you _**they are on foot i can use the shadows above"**

**I was getting to the border when a 3 head scythe all most cut of my head shit it Hidan I remember him for the bingo book. He must be one of the other 4 I didn't know of. Now that they know where we are I can use our chakra I will never till her but our chark is stronger together. I could feel Sakura-hime is on edge about this but she trust me to get us out of the big ass trouble**

Akatsuki P.O.V.

"Damn it Hidan we all most had here what the hell we want her to join not fuckien kill her said a very anger un"**-**_Deidara said _

_Deidara p.o.v_

_Why I'm I so mad at Hidan for almost taking her head off maybe because he let her get away yea that it because he let her get away now we have to search for her tomorrow. _Now but he had a funny feeling in his gut that he wasn't mad at that.

Hindan's P.O.V.

_what the hell is up with that girly as barbie it's not like i was going to fucken kill her_.**HIDAN you better not in the fucken hell kill her **

_jashin-sama what why not _**boy don't talk back to your god and she will be a big part of the akatsuki fucken further **_**bitch. **__hai _jashin-sama

**madara p.o.v**

**after reading hidan's thought with his god **_hmmm so jashin-san likes the cute little blossom ha pein-chan is going to have a field day with this._


	5. Chapter 5 new

_**PRESENT TIME WITH (SAKURA AND INNER)**_

_I watch as my body moved forward. I heard voices not to far away yelling, Inner what are we going to do now they are not too far away _**I know I'm just looking for a cleaning big enough for us to fight. **_We need to think of a plan got any ideas _**yeah well no but it better than nothing you're going to fight them as long as you can. Use up all of your chark than when they think they got you I'm going to take over then why they are shock im going to take over trans form and use blooms massacre got it? **_Inner that will never work they will see right through that plan they will tell I'm not using my full strength. _**I didn't say you couldn't use your full power just don't use mine. **_We can't fail inner we can't I don't want it to be like the leaf we are not going to be use like a weapon. _inner did not say anything she just keep moving. When she got to the clearing inner lets outer sakura take over

Fuck she getting away they were close on her but she was going faster then them. She start to slow down that confused them she could of got away. But then the realization hit them when they show the big clearing she plan to fight them head on most smirk (Itachi, Kisame, Madara and Sasori)

some thought she was foolish for this. (Kakuzu, Hidan, and deidara. But know one could see Tobi smile like it was his best day of his life. They never seen her fight so they don't know her fighting style.)

Kisama P.O.V

_I would like to see what she can do what leader told us about her is kinda hard to believe she looks like she could hurt a fly but when you look into her eyes you could she was not scared or was as innocent as she looks she kinda cute_. **BOOM what the hell was that **kisame you should be daydreaming on a mission said _Mr. stick up his ass (Itachi) _haha yeah sorry I turn back around to see what was going on

Hidan came at her first with his scythe she moved out they way before he cut her she kick him in the stom make him fly back but he did cut a piece of her shirt and her hair cutting it to shoulder blade damn I missed my chance to see her fighting style. But if she could knock hidan out in that short of time she must be strong. I look around most of the members were in shock I'm going to be next to fight her.

Sakura P.O.V.

I was still in mid air when kakuzu, use his black threads grabbing my legs and my whist but before he could do anything else I did a hand sign making me disappear into a swire of cherry blossoms from his threads. I went down into the earth. I was right under him I was fast to fast for him to stop the blow. I came for under the ground and punched him with a charker filled fist knocking him back a couple of trees. Kisame jump in be for kakuzu could act again. At the same time they grip the back of their weapons they be again fighting

kisame was next he knew some of my fighting style when I was still with the leaf but I already got a plan for him

sakura pulled out of her axs/hammer slammed it down into the earth when the dust cleared kisame didn't have time to move when sakura came at him with fist full of chaker she was moving too fast then did a backflip and slammed her foot down on his head grabbing his arms pulling him forward (kisame is a big men) did a 360 and slamming him to the ground. that's when kisama was down being hoed around unwrapping his samerhead and swing it around faster and faster till the point sakura could no longer dodge them but she wasn't done when he took most of her chaker even thought that was the plan

.

.

Itachi P.O.V

Hn another life the leaf has destroyed she will fit in just fine. I think we can fix what has been broken by little foolish brother could do this i should of killed him he will pay .

Kakuzu P.O.V.

Money money money money this little woman will be very expensive but im also guessing she could keep those retards in line. What broken can be fix

Nobody P.O.V.

Back to Sakura and Kisame battle also Deidara jump in **Hahaha** I don't remember the last time I had to fight someone and was actually having fun **HAHAH **pinky why don't you join the akatsuki every one watching just sigh in shock and irritation. **W-w-hat i do **kisame yelled at his team

"damn it we got another dumb one. What the hell you don't just yell thing like that out fish-face **what you say Barbie.**

Deidara was red he put his hands in his back pocket and the next thing you see is a very purple Kisame out of anger at the arties for **trying **to bomb him.

Sakura was turning red trying her hardest to hold her laughter in but failed hahahahahahahahahaha pant hahhahaha oh my god I can't believe you too hahaha,

In sakura thoughts _hmmm I can't even remember the last time I laugh this hard_. **may be there not so bad we should go with them and se-** _what the hell inner they are the enemy ___**will you seem to forgot that you were just laughing your ass of. And if thing don't turn out will we could just escape**_**. **__ok inner if you feel this strongly about it but one wrong move then I'm fucking halt ass. And never look back_.

I guess I was talking to inner to long because they all were just staring at me I blush. Ummm ok I will join but one wrong move then I'm halting ass the other way got it. I look around to find the cleaning was a mess trees where knock over the ground was uneven had big graeter's I kina filled bad because I made most of this mess with my great ax/hammer I did rear jutsus that heals the earth and me but for some reason every time I do the damn jutsus my fucking hair grows down to my fucken knees now all of my hair was out I could she a damn thing.

hey do anyone of you guys have a rubber band i can't see shit?"

they just ignored her for the time being knowing from here on out she would be running through their minds.

Akatsuki members thoughts

Leader-Sama we got the cherry to join the akatsuki what do you want us to do now. **me and konan are umm busy right now in a mission in snow we won't be back for another month or so your next mission is to fix Haruno gain her trust and when I get back she better be ready to join as a full blooded member and keep her safe I would want anything to happen to my niece. **the telepathic line end they were in shock they didn't even move,

sakura sneak behind kisame and jumped him **AHHH WHAT THE HELL PINKY YOU SAID YOU'RE JOINING **

haha I am but you're going to gave me a piggyback ride ok

every on glared at kisame because he gets to care her

"what you just call me pinky" inrage kisama

what are you mad for i gave you a nickname that's a sight we are going to be great friends you call me pinky" said sakura with one of her brights smiles every one glader even harder that he got her to trust him and her friendship.

_**in the akatsuki besides kisame thoughts**_

_that blue fuck I'm going to kill him in his sleep_

A blushing kisame thinking she's going to be the fall of him

"whatever sakura-hime lets go but you're walking when we get halfway to the bash"

kk now go sharky-kun

kill kill kill kill i'm going to kill him every member thinking in their head


End file.
